particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Area Treaty Organisation
The Northern Area Treaty Organisation (NATO) is a military alliance of some of the northern states within Terra. It was formed by the Telamon Commonwealth and the Independent Davostan Republic in January 2120, as a response to the plethora of alliances being created in the south. Description http://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=55 NORTHERN AREA TREATY ORGANISATION] ---- :Article 1: :This organisation shall be known as the Northern Area Treaty Organisation (NATO), hence after referred to as NATO. :Article 2: :This treaty constitutes the governing document and constitution of NATO and must be adopted by the government of and ratified by the legislature of each member state upon joining. Ratification is taken as acknowlegement of and agreement to abide by the articles set out in this treaty. :Article 3: :All member states shall maintain full diplomatic relations and fully staffed embassies with all other member states. :Article 4: :NATO is a defensive alliance which adheres to the principles of collective security. Therefore any hostile act performed upon a member shall be taken as having been performed upon all signatories. To this end, should any hostile act occur upon a member, all members shall assist the signatory or signatories so attacked by taking forthwith, individually and in concert with the other members, such action as members deem necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security, sovereignty and integrity of all member states. This article shall be taken to have been automatically invoked when any said hostile act occurs. :Article 5: :In order to enhance the operational effectiveness of NATO, this treaty shall set up a Military Coordination Committee consisting of the Chiefs of Staff of all members, to coordinate military planning and response of all signatories. Member states shall also assist each other in the development of their militaries and shall undertake to always maintain a portion of their military at combat readiness for immediate deployment should an attack take place. Joint exercises between the militaries of member nations shall take place at regular intervals. :Article 6: :In keeping with the principles of collective security and non-aggression, all member states shall refrain from using or threatening the use of force or any other inappropriate measures against another member state without due cause. :Article 7: :In order to provide a coherent command structure for NATO and to provide an effective forum for discussion, this treaty shall set up a Council of NATO, which shall be the supreme decision making body of the organisation. All member states shall have 1 representative and all decisions shall be by simple majority vote. All decisions shall have immediate effect and be binding upon all members unless stated otherwise. The Council shall have the authority to discuss the implementation and amendment of this treaty and shall be authorised to set up any subsidiary bodies that it sees fit in order to enhance the effectiveness of this treaty. A small secretariat shall also be set up to administer the work of the Council. :Article 8: :Recognising that the Telamon Commonwealth and Independent Davostan Republic are the founding members of this organisation; The Council of NATO and its Secretariat shall be based in the Telamon Capital - Ferescia, whilst the Military Coordination Committee shall be based in the Davostani Capital - Dakruth City. :Article 9: :New members may be admitted to NATO at any time by applying to the Council for membership. In order to become a member an applicant must recieve a simple majority of Council votes. :Article 10: :Members may be expelled from NATO for violations of this treaty by way of a 2/3rds majority vote of the Council. :Article 11: :Members may withdraw from NATO and their treaty obligations at any time by means of a statement of withdrawl supported by a majority of 2/3rds of its national legislature. However, withdrawal from NATO during a time of war in order to avoid obligations shall be taken very seriously by other members and the Council shall have the right to impose sanctions upon and severe ties with the withdrawing nation. :Article 12: :This treaty shall not come into effect until at least 2 nations have ratified it by means of a vote in their national legislatures and shall be suspended should membership drop below 2 at any time. Ratifiers List of Secretary Generals *Charles Grey (Telamon Commonwealth) - 2149- Category:Alliances